Character A Chapter
by Japanesecherry
Summary: As the tittle says each chapter involves a different character from begining to end. First chapter up 25/11/02. And where better to start than the boy who began it all...
1. The Beginnings Of Nightmares

Great, Boring History of Magic again, he thought as he ran his thin fingers through his raven hair. He scribbled a few notes down but quickly became bored and started to draw. I wonder what she doing now, he thought. His eyes sparkling slightly at the thought of her. A weakness. If anything his only one.  
  
School was usually so much fun. He gazed out of the window at some first years learning to fly broomsticks, because of course this school was like no other. Hogwarts was a school where its students learnt the mystical and magical art of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
He tapped his finger against the desk and stared at the teacher up in front. Their Professor was, in fact, a ghost. Story had it that he had just got up one morning to teach and was no longer among the living, so to speak. He was in his seventh year now, but things were so much more boring since-  
  
"Psst, hey" a whisper came from beside him. A Blonde haired Slytherin girl levitated a note across to him.  
  
Going to the Quidditch match?  
  
It read.  
  
Of Course.  
  
He replied, but the reply he got back from her hadn't been what he had expected.  
  
What's up Tom? Dumbledore still on your back?  
  
If there's one person Tom hated above all others at this moment it was that horribly annoying Professor Dumbledore, their transfiguration teacher. It was his fault he was so bored all the time at the moment. He couldn't have any fun because he knew Dumbledore would be watching him. So instead he had to take lessons with a load of Mudblood fools.  
  
But Tom wouldn't have his fun spoilt forever, because he had a plan that would mean he would become the most feared person in the whole world. All he needed was a name. He had all the time he needed now. Because he could get up leave the classroom and the professor wouldn't even notice. He knew this for a fact as he had done it so many times.  
  
But now he had no reason to leave the classroom. He couldn't risk anything. Tom wasn't even a regular wizard. His Muggle father had left his mother when he'd found she was a witch and she died giving birth to Tom. He'll be the first to go, Tom thought, He dumps my mother and me and I get stuck with his filthy Muggle name.  
  
Something last year had really scared people and that was that Slytherins heir was letting lose a monster. A Hufflepuff Half giant named Hagrid who had a taste for pets of the beast/monster variety and been 'caught' and expelled for this. Hagrid however wasn't Slytherins Heir.  
  
It Wasn't Toms name that made him so. unusual. It wasn't in the way he looked, and he did look rather. cute many of the girls in his year liked to say. But it was deeper than that. In his blood. Because in his blood flows the blood of his ancestor, Slazar Slytherin. Tom Was the Heir of Slytherin.  
  
And the monster certainly wasn't what Hagrid was caring for, a Spider? How was that terrifying. No it was something more horrifying something believed to be extinct almost, a basilisk. Basilisk can only be controlled by parselmouths though. Well that's where being the heir of Slytherin really came in handy. As slazar Slytherin had been a parselmouth so therefore, being his ancestor, Tom was too.  
  
I can't believe that they really thought it was that oaf Hagrid who was Slytherins heir, Tom thought, I mean he wasn't even in Slytherin house. Tom scribbled down his full name on a piece on paper,  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle,  
  
He stated doing the usual thing drawing snakes round it. My Poor Basilisk, he thought, it'll be left in the Chamber for years before I can let it lose again. Tom got his wand out and whispered and few words and sure enough the snake on the paper started slithering around his name.  
  
"Riddle" the professors' voice came. Toms' head snapped up quicker than a lightning bolt.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Class has finished now you can go"  
  
Tom quickly packed his things away and darted out of the classroom. He was going to find her this time and he would definitely tell her how he felt. He dashed off without realising that the letters of his name on the piece on paper he had crammed into his bag were slowly re-arranging themselves to for a new meaning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tom entered the courtyard, walking very determined but there was a boyish nervousness on his face but very well hidden. Keeping an eye open for the girl who always took his breath away/  
  
He didn't know what it had been about her that had captivated him. It made him sick to think he could even be in love with this girl. She had a similar background to him. Hated her father, grew up alone without any magical friends.  
  
Maybe he would ask her to become one of his followers when he became. whatever his new name would be. And if she refused he'd do to her what he would to any other who refused. Kill them. A smirk crossed Toms' face. That was better that's more like the things I should be thinking of. Everyone will fear me.  
  
He already had a few "friends" who were or would be willing to become his followers, his. now there was a good point. What would he call his followers? It had to be something that would strike fear into people.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What's up Tom? Major plans picking at your brain again?"  
  
Tom Frowned as the golden haired girl stopped next to him. She seamed to always be there to disturb his train of thought. When I finish school, I might have to finish her, Tom thought. Although she had promised that she and all the future generation of her family would follow him. Her Brother had promised the same.  
  
"Thinking of a name for my followers" he confided  
  
"Oh. Tough one. Something that strikes fear?" She asked all tom did was nodded. "You'll think of something you always do. That's why you lead and I follow."  
  
Tom Scowled and began to walk toward the Quidditch stadium. Last game of the season. That meant the end of school permanently soon. Which also meant not much time left to think. The Quidditch match was Slytherin against Gryffindor. Should be interesting at least, he thought as he walked with the smallest of smirks on his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As They left the Quidditch stadium Tom was in a foul mood. Not because of the result, oh no naturally Slytherin had won, but because the girl that plagued his thoughts hadn't been there. He could usually see her from his seat as well.  
  
"What's wrong Riddle?" His Friend asked him, her eyes worried and sympathetic, but their was the smallest hint that she was scared of him at this present second.  
  
"Where was she? She wasn't there Nott, where was she?"  
  
"I Don't know Tom."  
  
"Liar. Never Lie to me Nott you know I always know or always find out."  
  
"I didn't want to say because it would ruin the last day of school for you."  
  
"What happened?" Tom asked voice dropping lower and deadlier  
  
"I don't want you to find out from me To-" Nott didn't get to finish her sentence, because Tom Had Slammed her against the wall of the deserted corridor they were now walking down.  
  
"Tell Me, You Know what'll happen if you don't. If you are going to be loyal to me never lie or hide things from me." He Told her as deadly red glow stared to flicker in his eyes.  
  
"Such a shame" Someone said as they entered the corridor, Tom Let Nott go but still glared at her. "Lizzie was such a nice girl as well." Tom shook at the name and Nott looked more nervous that ever.  
  
"Lizzie Harsworth?" Tom Asked as the two girls walked passed, they turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yes haven't you heard? She went home early because her mother was ill and some Muggles found out about her and-"  
  
"And what" Tom Asked knowing what the reply would be like. Tom recognised the two girls now, they had been Lizzies' friends. They just looked down and walked away. One of the two started to sob as they did so while the other tried to comfort her.  
  
"They found her tied up." Nott Said as Tom Watched the girls walk off. "She was cut really badly. " Tom Turned to face her Nott looked upset too, because she had also been one of lizzies friends, that's how Tom had met her. "She was found in a river, two miles away from where they lived. Weighed down with heavy stones, tied up, cut, it was in the Daily Prophet yesterday."  
  
Toms hand reached for his wand and he turned to walk away.  
  
"Don't Tom." Nott Shouted after him and he stopped and faced her again.  
  
"why not, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You'll do something rash. I didn't want you to know until school had finished, they'll have your wand if you do anything now. Then you wouldn't be able to realise any of your plans, they'd all go to waste" Tom Looked into her eyes and realised there was truth in what she said.  
  
"Fine" he said replacing his wand and he stalked back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tom threw his books onto his bed when he reached the boys dormitory. He searched through his bag until he came across something to do. His History Of Magic book would give him some reading. As he read he saw a article that interested him. On "Eaters" Spirts that devoured victims and the man who saved countless people from some. But "Eaters" Would always be around, like his followers.  
  
"Eaters can only be called by Death Himself legend says and all that is left of the victim is their skull. When these ferocious Spectres are called they instantly appear by his side."  
  
Part of the passage read.  
  
"Hmmm." Toms Brain started working overtime "Death Eaters" Tom said as he started to draw a skull on the page. Then a snake round it. And wrote "Death Eater" below it. He thought again of the basilisk. And using his wand animated the snake. The snake slithered around the page for a bit until it went into the skull and then stopped halfway through coming out.  
  
Tom tapped the page with his wand again trying to get the snake to move and then something hit him.  
  
"OUCH!" he said loudly as the object hit the back of his head."  
  
"Sorry?" Nott asked as she walked into the room  
  
"Something hit me" Notts eyes looked around the room.  
  
"There's no one here though, Oh cool Tom is that our emblem?"  
  
"What?" Tom asked facing her.  
  
"The Skull and snake thing and "Death Eater" cool that our name?"  
  
"Tom thought on it for a second before he replied "Yes it is, come here"  
  
Nott Instantaneously looked worried but moved round to the other side of the bed where tom now sat holding his wand in his hand. She stopped in front of him. Toms Brilliant eyes were looking redder but not the white of the eye, it was the iris that was changing colour.  
  
"You Promised to follow and obey me when the time came, well that time is soon, will you still keep that promise?" He asked her.  
  
"Until my dying day" She replied without hesitation.  
  
Tom grabbed her left arm and without thinking muttered a word that would one day become what all were afraid of as much as his Death Eaters and himself.  
  
Nott winced in pain as a green light hit her arm and left where the shot hit was a black mark, a Skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Nott looked at the mark in wonder.  
  
"A Black Mark"  
  
"The Dark Mark, My loyal Death Eater" Tom Smirked.  
  
"And what do I call you?"  
  
"The Dark Lord" Tom said, just saying what came to mind first  
  
"And the name all wizards will fear?" Nott Asked  
  
"I haven't got that far yet" Tom Confided  
  
"Then I shall leave you to think on it" Nott Told him and left the room.  
  
Tom turned back to his History of magic book and flipped through the pages for more inspiration. Until he came across the piece of paper he had written his name on. The snake he had drawn on this was acting unusually too. It was pushing the letters of his name about into a new formation.  
  
Tom watched in wonder as it pushed the letters of his present name into a new meaning. Toms smile widened. He could use this. All wizards would fear this name.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle had been reformed by his animated snake and now was a anagram of the name.  
  
"Nott! He called looking at the paper"  
  
"Yes master?" she whispered as she re-entered the room  
  
"I know my name, the name all shall fear." And the first to discover me will be those who murdered Lizzie, He thought. Nott looked at him anxious to know.  
  
He looked down at the paper again smiling evilly. And then Told her with a voice that echoed evil around the room.  
  
"I Am Lord Voldemort" 


	2. Red Hair But No Notice

Ron sat in their Charms lesson not really paying attention. He was too busy thinking about life before Hogwarts. He remembered everything about how excited he'd been.  
  
Flashback The warm endless calm of sleep was broken by shouts from downstairs. The boy brushed his flaming red hair out of his eyes. He found himself, like always, waking up in the bright sunlight that reflected off his bright orange walls. "Wha?" he groaned as he pulled his orange sheets off him and swung his legs out of bed, his maroon pyjamas finishing and inch above his ankles. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and stared around his room. Posters adorned his small rooms' walls with faces that continually smiled and waved at him. His bed sheets like the walls were a bright citrus orange with "Chudley Canons" written across them. He blinked trying to get used to the brightness of the room. Sun streamed in through a small window on one of his walls. "RON! Didn't you hear me! Get up breakfast is ready!" a Voice called again from downstairs "OK mum!" He called back, as he stood up and rummaged around to find some clothes. "And you've had an owl!" His mothers' voice called up again. "An owl?" Ron said to himself "Who could be sending me post?" then it struck him. He dashed around finding a T-shirt to wear and ran down the many flights of steps that the tall house contained. As he raced the bottom of the steps he could hear his mothers voice in the kitchen. "Fred. George. how many times do I have to tell you!" His mothers' voice came. As he walked quickly into the kitchen he saw his two older brothers, both of them twins, sniggering as their mother dashed round the kitchen preparing food. His mother was a plump woman with like himself fiery red hair. "Morning!" Ron said in a still sleepy voice "Morning Ronnie-kins" The twins said in unison, Mischievous smiles on their faces "Good morning dear" his mother said "your breakfast is on the table I left yo0ur owl in the front room." "Thanks mum" Ron said and wandered away from his breakfast to the front room. "Now you two." his mothers stern voice came, no doubt she was lecturing them yet again about their antics and school his mother had received, since they started school, maybe four to five owls a term about the mischief the twins had got into. As Ron walked into the front room he noticed that sitting in a chair at the far side of the room was his older brother, Percy, who was reading a book with a thick cover. Percy, like all the Weasleys' had flaming red hair. When he stood up he was tall and lank, unlike the twins who were quite short and slightly plumper than Percy and Ron. But it was the item on the coffee table that interested Ron. The envelope was thick and heavy and made of yellowish parchment, the address was written on in emerald green-ink, and no stamp.  
  
Mr R. Weasley  
  
The Smallest bedroom The Burrow Ottery St. Catchpole.  
  
Ron felt his heart jump in his chest as he read the address, he had been waiting for this day for some time now, the day he would be invited to attend the best school in the whole world, just as Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins had before him. He picked the envelope up and tore it open. He pulled out a letter and read it, lavishing every word:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minevera McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Ron Beamed. He had never felt better. "Hogwarts" he said "finally" he smiled down at the letter reading it again and again and again. "You got your letter then?" Percy asked looking up and lowering his book revealing a shiny badge with the letter 'P' on it. "That's good. I told you it would come eventually, and you never know, if your good you may end up being a prefect like me," he added with an air of importance. Ron rolled his eyes ever since Percy had received his owl informing him he was a prefect he had talked about it non-stop. "He's not going on about being a prefect Again is he?" asked one of the twins as they walked into the room "Oh Brilliant" said the other sarcastically as he followed the first into the room "Come on Percy tell us again that you're a perfect its 10 o'clock and you haven't told us a thousand times yet" he added "Boys! That's not nice." their mothers voice came "I think its wonderful you're a prefect darling" she added to Percy, in a tone of voice softer than it had been, then wandered over to the coffee table and picked up some dirty cups. "Mum I got my letter from Hogwarts!" Ron said excitedly, waving the letter in front of him. "That's nice dear don't forget to de-gnome the garden, it is your turn." She replied and wandered back into the kitchen with the handful of dirty cups. Rons' mood seamed to wither quicker than a flower that had been deprived of water. Its not that his mother didn't care he thought as he wondered out into the garden, but he'd always had so many siblings that it seemed he had to compete for even the tiniest bit of attention. Grabbing a gnome by its short legs he swung it around his head. I don't suppose mum should be too thrilled though, he thought, I mean there's seven of us and five have already gone to or are going to Hogwarts, why should me going be any more special? Letting go of the gnome and throwing it in a spite of anger, Ron surveyed the garden of their tall house. His brothers didn't understand him and he wouldn't talk to Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley children, because, well she wouldn't understand either. He finished de-gnoming the garden, throwing each gnome a little more violently than he usually would, and then wandered back up into his room sitting on his bed clutching the Hogwarts letter in his hands.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron had never been allowed to practice magic before this, that was why he was so thrilled that he could finally go to Hogwarts and learn. He'd been brought up around magic. His brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins had all either been to Hogwarts or were presently attending it. His parents Molly and Arthur Weasley had also been to Hogwarts, and like his older brothers had been in Gryffindor, which had made him, think that this was where he would go. Not that he minded, Gryffindor was better than Slytherin, or so his brothers had told him. "Slytherins are a nasty lot Ron you don't want to go mixing with them" the Twins had told him "Ambition, that's what makes them so nasty, do anything to get their way. And when we say anything we mean anything". Lying on Rons' bed was a set of old dusty looking Robes for Hogwarts that had previously belonged to his oldest brother Bill. A wand lay by the side of the robes which Charlie, the second eldest brother, had pasted down to him. Bill was now working for Gringotts bank out in Egypt, and Charlie was studying 'Norwegian Ridgebacks' in Romania. Ron couldn't imagine what he might do when he left Hogwarts. Percy, the next oldest brother who was now a prefect, decided that he wanted to work for the Ministry of Magic, and kept telling Ron that he really should think about what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. "Its never to early to start to think about a future career" he told Ron several times a week. Ron looked out of the small window of his room. On the window ledge lay a rather fat, scrubby and worn out looking ball of fluff. This so-called ball of fluff was actually Scabbers, as Ron liked to call him, since it suited his current condition, was a rat that Percy had given him. Another pass down. Why do I get all the pass downs, thought Ron. Beyond the window was a cloudy sky but the washy sky was painted in waves of blues. Ron pulled on his top and brushed his flaming red hair out of his eyes. Today he was going to Diagon Alley to collect his schoolbooks. He looked again at the list to double check what he had and what he needed. The parchment read;  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags.  
  
Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsnius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment 1 Wand 1 Caldron (pewter standard size 2) 1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Ron stuffed the parchment in his trouser pocket and headed down the rickety stairs. Got robes, wand and pet, thought Ron, all passed down. His heart sank at the thought of the books he would acquire. His family wasn't very well off; having seven children to look after, even if the eldest two didn't live at home anymore that still left five children and the two parents. He could just imagine getting to Hogwarts now. All the other children would have neat, new uniforms while he, well he would have an old tatty passed down uniform. He sighed and stepped into the kitchen ready for an afternoon of torture and more misfortune, or at least boredom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Weasley family walked down Diagon alley, Ginny close to their mothers' side, Fred and George were whispering and snickering, Percy at the front with their father looking very pompous. Ron was walking just behind them gazing at everything in the shop windows. He couldn't remember coming down Diagon alley before and it looking so new. He supposed it was just because this time it would be his turn to get equipment for Hogwarts, even though they would be second hand. As they walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies Ron couldn't help but cast an extra long stare at the new broom in the window. 'Nimbus two thousand' the sign next to it read. The broom looked amazing and Rons spirits had just picked up when he realised he would never be able to afford one. "It's supposed to be their quickest model yet!" said a girl amongst the group of youngsters gathered around the shop window, so they could get a closer look. "And it's supposed to be lighter than other brooms isn't it? For better movement." The boy next to her asked. Ron smiled for a second. Maybe he wasn't the only one that would have to dream of having a broom like that. The Weasley family made their way past all the shops to a snowy-white building with burnished bronze doors. The building towered over the rest of the street. Gringotts. thought Ron. His older brother Bill worked for Gringotts out in Egypt but he couldn't really remember what he did. They walked through the first set of doors and came to a second pair with words engraved upon them:  
  
Enter stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay dearly for their turn, So if you seek below our floors, A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
Cool. Ron thought I wonder what guard Gringotts. They walked through these doors and came to a large marble hall full off- "Dad?" Ginny whispered just up in front "Are these all goblins?" "Yes they are." Their father replied. Ron gazed at the small little beings. if you could actually call them that. They had long fingers and feet but were short, coming up to about his shoulder, and wore Scarlet coats. After being served a goblin took them down to their vaults on a break-neck journey down narrow torch lit passages. When they arrived at the vault Rons' heart sank a little at the amount of money in it. His mother took it all out searching in every corner just to check she hadn't missed any. Then they were ushered back into the carts. Why does my family have to be so poor? Ron thought, and wondered how he might be able to help and be noticed by his own family.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
He hated being poor. He had always wanted the attention his brothers got. He felt so insignificant. Sometimes Harry made him feel this more so. But he and Harry were best friends even if they did argue.  
  
Now days though he wanted the attention of a particular girl. He hated how he treated her sometimes. It was just so. well not how you'd treat someone you loved. She made him feel insignificant too. Why did everyone make him feel that way? He was cursed, but not in a boiled or warty way. Cursed to feel insignificant.  
  
Ron scowled as the girl whos attention he craved managed to do the spell perfectly, like always. Made him sick, but somehow happy. How cheesy. Ron thought. As they got up to leave the Class, Ron joined harry and Hermione and hid his feeling like usual from them. And just hoped one day, the attention he craved would be given to him. 


End file.
